


Uninvited/不速之客

by Clover_cherik



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wrist tying, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 提要：这天夜里，Stephen Strange不请自来，出现在了TonyStark的实验室里，Tony很生气——直到意识到Stephen实际上是在试图勾引自己。





	Uninvited/不速之客

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Uninvited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995967) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

> 作者笔记：诶嘿好吧我是个纯洁的女孩，不好意思这是个坏坏的簧文。

Tony Stark在他的实验室里不着边际地修修补补着，将随机的部件组装在一起，然后测试着装甲的构思。睡觉不在他的选项内——噩梦困扰着他，所以在他可以设计出比之前更好的装甲部件的情况下，为什么要浪费时间在床上被吓到呢？

他不小心点着了一个火花，电了一下让他吓了一跳。

“妈的！”Tony大喊一声，一边握了握手来缓解疼痛。

“这可不太淑女（unladylike）。”一个声音突然响起，Tony转过身来，摆出战斗姿势。Stephen Strange站在他面前，举起双手做了个投降的姿势。这人没穿平日里的装扮，只穿了件T恤和牛仔裤。“放松，就我一个人。”

“好吧，他妈的什么鬼？”Tony啐了一口，生气地瞪着高个子男人。

“你是在回应我讽刺的评论，还是在说我的出现？”

“你的……什么——你的出现，混蛋（dipshit）！你在我的实验室里干嘛？”

“我很闷。我想你大概没睡，然后发现你果然还醒着。”Stephen耸耸肩，用平铺直叙地回答道。

Tony叉起双臂。“这可不意味着你能随随便便进这里来，这是我的实验室！走开！”

“如果我说不，该怎么办呢？”

“我会穿上装备强迫你离开的，哈利·波特。”Tony一边威胁，一边伸手朝胸口移去，Stephen转了转眼珠子，笑了起来。

“Tony，放松。首先，我是以朋友的身份来的，而不是敌人。其次，你根本没机会跟我打。”

“你真想打赌看看嘛？我现在就要动手了，

Stephen叹了口气，又举起了手。“好吧，好吧，我投降。但是我并不想走，我来这儿是因为想约某人出去，具体点说，是约你。”

Tony扬起眉毛。“为什么？”

“因为我很无聊。”

“难道你没有巫师城堡要保护？”

“圣所今晚有Wong在。”Stephen在实验室里走来走去，研究他周围的机器。“你的实验室真是不可思议。”

“谢谢，”Tony低声说，“我有了很多年了。我就活在这儿，真的。”

“你真的建造了所有这些……东西？”Stephen问道，睁大了眼睛，满是敬畏。

“是的，”Tony点点头。“当我睡不着的时候，我就会建造一些东西。某种程度上，这让我感到放松。或者我应该说释放。我从来没有真正放松过。”

“听你这么说我很遗憾。”Stephen的脸微微垮了一下，Tony只是耸了耸肩，嘀咕着说了句“随便吧”。Stephen打量了Tony一会儿，端详着他——穿在身上包裹着肌肉的衬衫看着棒极了——Stephen某种程度上总是被Tony所吸引。

“听着，巫师大人（Wizardo），我很感激你想来找我，但事先警告一下可能比较好。”Tony喊了一声，转身继续鼓捣他的装甲。

“可那样你就不会这么吃惊了，就没这么有趣了。”Stephen自得地笑着，朝Tony走了过去。

“哈，哈，哈。”Tony嘲讽地笑了笑，转过了身来，没注意到Stephen已经离他这么近了。他抬头望着Stephen的眼睛，脸红了一下。Stephen的眼睛很迷人（gorgeous）——事实上，Stephen的一切都很引人。Tony只从远处欣赏过，但靠这么近的距离有些令人生畏。“哇哦——抱歉，没发觉你就在我后面。”

Stephen原地不动，越过Tony的脑袋看着他正在做什么。“新装甲的配件？”

“是的，只是改进下。”Tony回答道，眼睛仍然盯着Stephen的眼睛。他将手放回去，轻轻靠在桌子上。Stephen回望了他一眼，莞尔。

“唔，很不错。”Stephen回答道，走到一边离开了Tony。Tony觉得放松了下来，紧接着就发现自己的视线朝高个子男人飘了过去。

“是啊，你也是。”Tony喃喃道，没意识到自己已经大声说出了心里的想法。Stephen猛然困惑地抬起了头。

“啊，谢谢。”Stephen答道，眉毛扬起。Tony起初困惑地皱了皱眉，然后意识到了自己刚才说了什么，睁大了眼睛。

“呃……不客气？我是说，你是个好人，你知道的，很友好，而且……什么什么之类的。”Tony结结巴巴说着，望向了别处。

“嗯，”Stephen笑着朝Tony走去，“你说得好像没在盯着我屁股看似的。”

“哦，你以为我在看吗？”Tony紧张地笑了笑，“你完全搞错了，我根本没想过要——”

“好的，Tony。”现在Stephen靠得更近了，将胳膊撑在Tony身边的桌子上，几乎俯身压在了Tony上方。“如果你不那么做的话，那才真的是耻辱。”

“好吧，我收回刚说的话。”Tony皱着眉，试着把注意力集中在除Stephen之外的随便什么东西上。“你不是个好人，你是个真正的弟弟（a real dick混蛋，但这里很合适用弟弟）。”

“我是吗，现在？”Stephen戏弄着，在Tony唇边徘徊。

“是啊——你不请自来，闯进了我的实验室，现在又想勾引我。”

Stephen扬起眉毛，眸中尽是挑逗。“试试看？我相信有起作用。不过——”他抽身离开，做了一个传送门，“如果你这么想让我走的话，我会走的。”

“哦，操你妈的狗屎。”Tony朝他走了过去转身勾住了他的脖子，热烈地吻了Stephen。Stephen把Tony拉过传送门，将他扔在了床上。

“你——”Tony环顾四周，睁大了眼睛。“——你他吗是计划好的！”

Stephen脱下衬衫，露出了结实了胸膛，俯身朝向Tony。“有问题吗？”

Tony用手指摸了摸Stephen的胸膛，笑了，“你，我觉得没有。”

“很好。”Stephen缩小彼此之间的距离，在Tony热情地吻他的时候悬在上方。Tony用手摩挲着Stephen的身体，追逐着每一块肌肉与每一道凹痕，口中溢出一声微微的呻吟。Stephen从他唇上移到了下颚，最后在他颈子上留下了淤青的吻痕，然后抽身，Tony发出了一声呜咽。

“脱掉你的衬衫，”Stephen命令道，Tony立即遵从了，Stephen露出一个狡黠的笑容。“你喜欢听从命令，不是吗？”

Tony深深吸了一口气。“我可能是吧。”

“朝后靠到床头板上，举起双手。”

Tony听从了，向后退到床头板那儿，尽管不太明白为什么得把双手举起来。Stephen笑着打了个响指，于是Tony的手腕上出现了一股绳子，将他绑在了那里。Tony感觉呼吸变得越来越急促，脸上泛起了明显的粉红色。

“你这个样子真美，”Stephen评论道。“但还不够。”

随着他一挥手，Tony的裤子消失得无影无踪，完全暴露了出来。Stephen爬到他身边并温柔地亲吻着他，Tony吞咽不已。Stephen将手指伸到Tony的阴茎上，指间轻轻抚过柱顶，Tony呼吸一滞，发出了呻吟声。Stephen缓缓沿着柱身上下移动，一边注视着Tony的眼睛。

“你喜欢这个？喜欢我这么做吗？像这样子摸你的阴茎？”Stephen问道，眼神挑逗。Tony扭了扭屁股。

“是的，是的——拜托，快点。”Tony恳求道，Stephen把手从Tony的阴茎上移开放到他唇边，Tony因为触摸的离开而呜咽起来，又扭起了屁股。

“耐心，Tony。我有点更好的主意。”他逗弄着Tony，在对方唇上留下亲吻的淤痕，然后吻上Tony前胸，缓缓朝阴茎移去。Tony一叠声地呜咽呻吟起来。

“Stephen——”当Stephen用舌尖沿着根部舔上顶端，Tony呼吸都要停了。“哦……我的天。”

Stephen用舌头绕着顶端打着圈，一边上下撸动手掌，一边凝视着Tony的眼睛。他将Tony的硬挺吞在口中，上下摆动脑袋，Tony挣扎着想要脱开束缚，渴望去抓Stephen的头发。他呻吟着叫喊着Stephen的名字，而名字的主人则加快了速度。

“天啊——操，Stephen！”Tony喊着，撅起了屁股。“你要是再不停下，我就要——我就要——”

Stephen响亮地啵的一声松开了Tony的阴茎，将另一根手指摁在了Tony唇上。“你不会出来的。还没到。听懂了吗，Tony？”

“好——好的。”Tony结结巴巴地喘着粗气说道。Stephen伸手到床头柜前，打开了抽屉掏出一个安全套和一些润滑剂。他在手指上喷了一些，然后温柔地将一根指头插进了Tony的体内；Tony发出了一声嘶哑的呻吟。

“你喜欢那个，对吧？”

Tony点点头，呻吟起来。Stephen笑了笑，进进出出拨弄了几下，又加上了另一根。

“Stephen——上帝啊！”Tony喊道，“感觉真好。”

“你想要我来吗？全部的？”

“是的！你的全部。求你了！”Tony恳求道，声音绝望而饥渴。

“你想让我把阴茎深深插进你身体里吗？”Stephen戏弄着，跪在Tony身边。

“操，是的，我想。”

Stephen挥了挥手，自己的裤子也消失了，露出勃起的阴茎。他打开了安全套戴好，找好姿势。Tony呜咽着试图让事情进展得更快些，但Stephen将他摁在床上，摇了摇头。

“我来掌控。” 

Tony呜咽着点了点头。Stephen凝视着Tony的眼睛，进入了他的身体，发出一声轻柔的呻吟。他已经有些日子没有做爱了，而和Tony一起绝对是最棒的经历之一。Tony在压入的力量之下倒抽了一口气，扯着束缚，面上尽是潮红。Stephen倾身亲吻他，将舌头伸进他口中，开始缓缓抽送进出。Stephen加快了节奏，很快屋子里全是两人的呻吟、愉悦的尖叫与肉体拍击的声音。

“Stephen——”Tony对着Stephen的嘴唇喘息着。

“你现在还觉得我是个弟弟吗？还是说你只是想让我的弟弟不停插进来？”

“你——你的插进我身体里。”

“你满脑子就在想这个是不是——你这个欠操的骚货（fucking slut）。”Stephen低吼着在Tony脖颈上吮吻出淤青，令Tony不断呻吟。

“我已经想了这个很久了——噢！”Tony呻吟着，扭着屁股。“一直做梦想着这个呢。”

“没错，我应该永远是你心中唯一想的。”

“Stephen——我要到了——我——”

“你不该那么叫我的。”Stephen咒骂着，愈发加快了速度。

“呃——我要来——哦，****医生****！”Tony哭喊了起来，撅起屁股，射了满胸。Stephen在他高潮的时候呻吟了一声，喘着粗气贴在Tony唇上。然后他退出来，从阴茎上取下安全套丢进了垃圾桶。他看着Tony，后者脸红得厉害，呼吸沉沉，手腕还被绑着。

Stephen挥了挥手，亮闪闪的橙色的绳索消失了。Tony释放开来，仍然努力喘着气。

“天啊，我简直不敢相信……我们刚刚……那么干了。”Tony呼了一口气说道。

Stephen倒在Tony身边的床上。“不过真的太棒了。”

“哦……那是肯定。”

“从你的表现看来大部分人都不会想到你实际上是个服从的类型吧，但我呢？我一眼就看穿了。”Stephen得意地笑笑，瞥了一眼Tony，后者轻笑了一声。

“我很高兴你发现了。”Tony大笑着承认了，“因为这是我经历过最棒的性爱了。”

“说不到明天我就能打破记录。”Stephen打趣道。

Tony发出一声轻柔的呻吟，“不要再让我硬起来了，我累死了。”

Stephen靠近了些，在Tony唇上温柔地吻了吻。Tony微笑着闭上眼睛，沉入了长时间以来的第一觉。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：感谢Kudos/评论！  
译者笔记：我说呢一开始托尼还赶人家走后来就被绑得那么顺利，所以你们是在玩情趣呢！


End file.
